Jealousy
by kella love
Summary: Jack and Kim are friends with benefit but Jack wants to be more than friends. When Kim's cousin comes to town how does Jack react. Rated T for language. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

**I do not own kickin' it **

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV**

It's Saturday and I was driving to Kim's house to pick her up for our trip to the beach and I began thinking about how I would ask her to be my girlfriend. I had a huge crush on her, I mean who wouldn't she is the most beautiful girl in seaford and has all the guys drooling for her. When I got there, I rang the doorbell and waited for about a second when the door flew open and I was engulfed in a hug by her three years little sister Hailey.

"Jackieeee" Hailey hugging me tighter

"Hey Hay-Bear, how are you" I said while lifting her up and spinning her around

"I fine" She said while grinning

I think it is adorable how she can't really pronounce some letters yet.

"Where is Kimmy?" I asked her while putting her down

"She in her room"

"Ok let me go check up on her I'll be right back ok"

"Ok" She replied before skipping into the family room to watch some cartoons.

I walked up to Kim's room and when I opened the door, her ass was right in front of me. Well im a 17 years old guy so I just stared and licked my lips. After a while, I walked up to her and grabbed her ass, she freaked out and turned around. When she saw it was me, she relaxed a little and grabbed me by my neck before smashing her lips on mine. Kim and I had this relationship that we would make out and flirt but not date and I was about to change that. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer while kissing her with an immense passion. I let my hands roam around body and rest on her ass. I licked her lips begging for entrance which she immediately granted and we began to battle for dominance before she reluctantly pulled away but not before giving me a short kiss.

"Jack as much I love doing this, we have to get to the beach" She said while picking up her bag again giving me a perfect view of her ass. I couldn't help myself as I rubbed her ass and giving it a small squeeze. She stood up and gave me a small kiss before heading to the door. I followed her downstairs and waited as she older elder brother Ryan she was on her way out.

She was about to go when a small voice stopped her.

"You forgot me Kimmy" A pouting Hailey said while walking towards Kim

"Awww I could never forget you Hay" Kim said while giving Hailey a kiss.

"Don't worry I'll get you some candy on my way back ok" She said giving her a hug

"Ok Kimmy, bye Jackiee" she said while hugging me.

"Bye Hay-Bear" I said before giving her a kiss.

I took Kim's hand and walked her to my car, I opened the door for her and she smiled and kissed me before entering.

"To the beach" I said as I drove away.

Who likes it. Please review, suggestions are accepted.

Kella Love


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

**Chapter 2**

**I Don't Own Kickin' It**

**The Beach**

**Jack's POV**

When we arrived at the beach, I parked the car and rushed to open the door for Kim. She smiled and came down with her bag. I then took out the beach equipments and took her hands before walking down to the beach to find a

good spot. When we found one, we spread the towel and set up everything before she lay down. I decided to tease her a little and I began to take off my shirt slowly revealing my rock hard abs. when I was done, I turned to her and smirked when I caught her staring.

"Close your mouth Kimmy" I said cockily

"Oh two can play that game Jackiee" She said while removing her cover up. I couldn't help but stare.

"Close your mouth Jackiee" She said mockingly as she lay back on the towel.

I couldn't help but lie over her carefully so that my weight wasn't crushing her and grabbed her lips with mine. She kissed me back with an equal passion but pulled away and escaped from under me before running towards the beach. I ran after her and picked her up, I then threw her into the beach but I was surprisingly pulled in with her. I picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. I carried her to our towel never breaking our kiss and dropped her on the towel and began kissing down her neck. I kept suckling on her neck before returning to her lips. I turned her over so that she was straddling me kissed her one last time before sitting up and positioning her well on my lap. I turned towards the ground and wrote "Kimmy I love you, would u be my girlfriend", then I turned her around so that she could read it. Before she could answer me, her phone rang and I recognised the ringtone as that of her mom.

"Hey Mom. Is it serious? Ok im on my way. Love you too" She dropped her phone and faced me.

"Im so sorry Jackie but I have to get home, mom said it is an emergency. I'll see you on Monday" She said as she put on her cover gown before bending to pick her phone accidentally showing me her boobs. When she was done she gave me a short kiss on my lips and sprinted home leaving me confused and a little bit sad.

Thank you all for reading, maybe in the next chapter I would add Kim's POV. Please review.

Kella Love


	3. Chapter 3: Good News

**Chapter 3**

**I Don't Own Kickin' It**

**Good News**

**Kim's POV**

As I was on my way home, I began feeling bad because of the way I left Jack at the beach so I decided that when I got home I would text him. I kept walking when I noticed that I passed the candy store. I went back and walked into the store and bought two sneaker bars and one m&m's for Haylie because if she gets sad, everybody gets sad even Ryan who thinks he is too cool to be sad.

When I got home, my Mum called me into the kitchen and asked me to sit down.

"Hey mom" I greeted her as I settled down.

"Hey Kimmy, I have some news for you" She said while sitting down

"I guessed that"

"Ryan get your lazy ass down here" She shouted and I secretly snickered, we had to wait for about five minutes before he came down. While we waited, I took out my phone and decided to text Jack

From: Kimmy Bear

To: Jackiee

Hey im really sorry for leaving you like that, my mum said it was urgent. I'll see you in school on Monday.

It was not even up to a minute before he replied

From: Jackiee

To: Kimmy Bear

Hey no problem. See you on Monday. Love You

I smiled and replied before putting my phone away.

From: Kimmhy Bear

To: Jackiee

Love you too

"Ok now that you are both here, I can begin. Your father and I are both going on a business trip to Canada for a month. Here is fifty thousand dollar for the three of you, no parties. And also your cousin Tyler is coming and he would be living here and he would also attend Seaford high with the two of you". She said before she stood up.

"When are you leaving" I asked

"Right now, oh I forgot remember to take Haylie to Stevie's for her sleepover next week Saturday" She said while going to o her room to bring down her luggage.

I was about to jump for joy but Ryan held me down and whispered that I should wait. In about ten minutes, my parents were at the door bidding us farewell and as they were about to leave, mom turned and said "Remember no parties, love you guys"

"Love you too mom" We all replied.

I gave Haylie her candy and began jumping for joy. Then I went up to my room and took a quick shower before heading to bed thinking about Ty and the kind of fun we would have. See Ty is my favourite cousin, he has olive skin, amazing hair that is way better than Jack's and he is a fifth degree black belt. I knew he would get along with Jack and I could not wait to see him. That was the last thing on my mind before I drifted into sleep.

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, also i was thinking about using Avan Jogia as Ty what do you all think. Plz if you have any idea for the story plz PM me**

**Thanks**

**Kella Love**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise At School

**Chapter 4 **

**I Do Not Own Kickin' It**

**Surprise At School**

Monday Morning

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to Justin Bieber singing Beauty and a beat and quickly turned off the radio because I hated him{Sorry to all JB lovers}. I took a shower and got dressed, when I went downstairs took an apple before heading to my car. I drove to Kim's house and waited for her. She came out after 5 minutes looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing short shorts and a crop top with her high tops. She got into my car and gave me a hug.

"Jack I so sorry about what happened of Saturday please forgive me" She said as she put on her seat belt.

"Sorry but I wont forgive you" I said smirking to my self

"Please Jack" She pleaded as she began to panic. I chuckled lightly and replied

"If only you kiss me full on my lips" I looked at her and saw a smile forming on her face. She leaned over, grabbed my neck and pressed her lips on mine. She wrapped her arm around my neck and put the other one on my chest. I placed my right hand on her thighs and began rubbing them slowly. She then pulled away once again leaving me with a confused look on my face.

"Jack we really need to get to school" I nodded and drove us to school. The drive to school was silent and once I parked the car, Kim got off and waited for me. I got off, locked my car and pocketed the keys before joining Kim. I took her hand and we walked into the school together. As she was about to head off to her locker, I stopped her and turned her around making her face me.

"Kim you never answered my question" I grabbed her hand and began to draw circles on the back of her palm.

"Jack I would ….." She began but was interrupted by Grace and Kelsey.

"Omg Kim, the hottest guy I have ever seen is in this hallway" Kelsey squealed.

"I know im right here" I butted in cockily. Grace rolled her eyes before turning back to Kim.

"Kim you have got to see this guy, he has the most perfect hair ever" She said as she dragged Kim along with her and since Kim was holding my hand, she pulled me along.

We got to the hall way and saw a crowd of girls surrounding a guy, I was able to catch a glimpse of the guy and Grace was right, he did have good hair. He had olive toned skin and he wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt inside.

"Please excuse me im looking for someone" The guy said finally getting free. His eyes scanned everywhere obviously looking for someone until it fell on somebody. I followed his eyes and discovered that it landed on Kim. She on the other hand was completely unaware as she was typing on her phone.

"Kim?" He said as approached her. She finally looked up from her phone and a wide smile formed on her face. She dropped her bag and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Omg Ty I missed you so much" she said hugging tightly

"I missed you too Kimmy" He said laughing. I was expecting her to smack him but to my surprise, she laughed along with him.

"I thought you would come yesterday I was so worried" She said as she lead him to where I was standing.

"Sorry but I just wanted to surprise you" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Guys this is Ty, Ty these are my friends Kelsey, Grace and Jack" she said introducing us.

"Hey I got you something" He said handing her a box.

"Oh you shouldn't have" She said accepting the gift.

"Oh I wanted to and its something you've always wanted"

"No you didn't" She said as her eyes got wide

"Oh I did" He replied her she opened the box which contained a key to a convertible.

"Thank you so much" She said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I was so jealous that I couldn't stand the sight of my girl with another guy that I left.

**Kim's POV**

"But how did you afford it" I said after releasing him

"Well it was from all of us, its a birthday gift from everybody since we missed your 17th birthday, its parked in your garage"

"Thank you Ty, hey Ryan is expecting you his locker is number 59" I said picking up my bag

"I'll see you at home" He told me before walking away.

I turned around and I was greeted with a questioning look from both Grace and Kelsey.

"Is everything alright?" I asked them

"What did he mean by he would see you at home?" Grace asked

"Oh Ty is my cousin and he is staying with us for the rest of the year" I replied

"Ohhh no wonder he said that" Kelsey said

"Hey where is Jack?" I asked after noticing his absence

"Oh he left angry"

"Why?" I asked confused but they both just shrugged their shoulders.

I went to my locker and got out my books, I turned around and noticed that the hallway was empty I headed to Jack's locker. I saw him put his bag in and bring out books and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned and when he saw me, his eyes were filled with anger.

"Jack what is the matter?" I asked concerned about him.

"Leave me alone" He said pushing me out of the way. I stood there stunned and walked to my own class. Throughout the day, Jack completely ignored me and after school, he left without giving me a ride like he always did. I was extremely confused and decided to talk to him when I got home.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and plz suggest**

**Thanks **

**Kella Love**


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Break

**Chapter 5**

**I Do Not Own Kickin' It**

**Heart break**

**After school**

**Kim's POV**

When I got home, I changed into some short shorts and removed my shirt so that I was just in my red lace bra. I put on my headphone and lay on my bed. I was still lying down when I heard the bell ring. I decided to ignore it knowing that Ryan would get it. I closed my eyes and opened it immediately when I felt a presence at the foot of my bed. I looked up and saw Jack staring at me hungrily. On a normal day I would tease him but today I was really pissed at him for ignoring me. I sat up and folded my arms giving him the 'what the fuck do you want' look.

"What are you doing here" I asked with and an obvious venom dripping from my voice

"Kimmy I know that I offended you but I'm really sorry please forgive me" He said giving me his famous puppy dog eyes that he knows I have a weakness for.

"I forgive you" I said unable to resist it.

He smiled and climbed on top me giving me a kiss which turned into a full blown make out session. We were still making out when my door opened, we both pulled apart and looked up only to see Ty wearing his boxers only.

"Ready to have some fun Kimmy?" He said while opening his arms. I chuckled a little because of Ty's silliness.

I then turned to face Jack only to see him boiling with anger. I was confused before I realised why he was so mad.

"Ty could you please excuse us" I asked

"Sure, I'll be downstairs" He said before he left.

"Jack let me explain" I pleaded

"Explain what Kim"

"Jack…."

"No Kim, first at school two of you are all lovey dovey and now he is in your house"

My eyes went wild when I heard what he said. I knew he thought I am dating Ty and I needed to explain everything to him

"Jack you don't understand"

"I don't understand what exactly? Because I sure know that you are just playing with my feelings. I love you Kim but I guess you don't love me"

I felt tears escape from my eyes because I knew where he was heading.

"Jack please" I pleaded one last time

"No Kim, just stay the hell away from me, if you want to screw every single boy, be my guest but just forget me because you are dead to me" He said before storming out of my room.

It took me about a second before breaking down on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

**Jack's POV**

After school, I decided to go over to Kim's to apologise for my previous behaviour. When I got there, I rang the bell and waited for some time before a sweaty Ryan opened the door.  
"She is in her room, you know the way" He said as he immediately went towards their home gym to finish whatever he was doing.

I went upstairs and entered Kim's room gently closing the door. I walked up to her bed and just stared at her body because she was really exposed. When she opened her eyes, I began apologising and gave her my best puppy dog eyes which I knew she can never resist.

When she finally caved in and forgave me, I climbed on top her making sure that I avoided resting my weight on her. I grabbed her lips gently with mine and smiled when I felt her kiss me back. I licked her lips begging for entrance which she refused, I then bit her lower lips gently causing her to gasp which allowed me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I let my hands roam around her body while our tongues fought for dominance. I let my hand rest on her boobs caressing it gently through her bra. I smirked against her lips when I heard the soft moan that escaped from her mouth.

I removed my lips from hers and began kissing her neck. My right hand rested on her ass giving it a light squeeze. I returned my lips to hers and let my right hand fondle with the clasp of her bra. I was about to unhook it when her door opened. I pulled away and looked behind me only to see Ty in just his boxers telling her he was ready. 'Unbelievable, first in school now he is almost naked in her house' I thought.

I was mad and I guess Kim noticed because she asked him to leave and tried explaining things to me. But I didn't listen because all that was running through my mind was that Kim never liked me, she has just been playing with my feelings all the time, she had just been using me till someone better came along. I couldn't handle it so I snapped.

I asked her to leave me alone and that she was dead to me because I wont let her make me that guy that gets dumped by a girl only to fall into depression.

I stormed out of her room and walked downstairs. I was about to open the door when a hand stopped me. I turned back only to come face to face with Ty.

"What's wrong man?" he asked. I just looked him in the eyes and gave him a blow causing him to fall down covering his face. When he removed his hands from his face, I noticed that I broke his nose.

"You are what's wrong asshole" I said before storming out of Kim's house and into my car.

I looked up to Kim's window and quickly drove off, starting tomorrow, Kim would just be a distant memory to me.

**Hope you like, read and review.**

**Kella Love**


End file.
